


Epílogo interrumpido.

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Community: minivicios, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd entre el final y el reinicio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epílogo interrumpido.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la comunidad minivicios en LiveJournal.

Jason hace como que no se acuerda, como que todo esta bien y que lo que quedó de aquel momento de total horror no es más que el epítome del cinismo y la encarnación de la venganza. Es más fácil creer que fue así.

Pero hay muchas cosas presentes, vivas y palpitantes en él. No en forma de imágenes ¡por su puesto que no! Ni que tuviera tanta suerte. Son como huellas en la arena, pero en su piel, que el viento ni nada puede borrar, y están ahí, todos los días y todas las noches recordándole cada sensación y perturbación de la que fue víctima antes y después.

Víctima... es una curiosa palabra, si lo piensa bien, es una aún más irónica si lo analiza con cuidado; pasar de héroe a víctima lo es. Lo único que la hace tan horrenda como todo aquello que que no recuerda en imágenes, pero si en sensaciones, es que lo suyo no fue pasar de punto A a punto B y terminar ahí, como el resto del mundo terminaba: muerto.

Muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto…

No, claro que no. Lo suyo fue como una muy mala película de cine a la que creen que una segunda parte va a salvar. Una segunda parte que va directo para la televisión, y que tiene que cargar con la sombra de todo lo que hizo mal y aparentemente hacerlo mejor con el bajísimo presupuesto que ahora posee.

Eso de morir parecía demasiado bueno para él y como quería golpear al hijo de puta que creyó que seguir vivo sería mejor.

Porque todas esas personas que creen que es una bendición tener una segunda oportunidad de ese tipo no saben lo anti-natural y ofensivo que se siente tenerla. Es como escupirse en la cara a sí mismo. Jason se siente mierda y es mierda. Eso de volver a vivir es para gente con mejores cualidades que las suyas. Es jugar en un papel al que siempre lo quisieron meter pero le quedaba demasiado grande…

Jason hace como que no le importa, como que no quiere, como que no le afecta. Es más fácil que confesar que hubiera preferido quedarse muerto.


End file.
